iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
War Machine Armor
The War Machine Armor was created for fighting and combat. Rhodes found it and used it to take the Iron Man armor to Tony Stark and help him fight the Mandarin and Fin Fang Foom. History After the Stark compound was destroyed by the Tong and nearly all of the Armory's suits were destroyed, James Rhodes found the War Machine armor and used to deliver Tony's armor to him and aid him in fighting the Mandarin and the fifth ring's guardian, Fin Fang Foom. He had trouble in space, but he succeeded in delivering the armor, and as a side effect, he revealed Iron Man's true identity to Gene Khan. They tried to fight Fin Fang Foom, but they didn't have much success. After Gene let himself get eaten to pass the test, he revealed himself as the Mandarin and easily took Rhodey down. Rhodey was knocked out cold for awhile during which Tony and Gene continued their battle. He stopped Gene from killing Iron Man and Gene tried to kill Rhodey and Pepper, but was stopped by Iron Man and was eventually defeated by him. Gene got away and Rhodey used the armor to fly him, Tony, and Pepper home. Rhodes now uses the armor to help Iron Man with his superhero duties in Season 2. His first solo night was stopping a small-time robbery of jewels by the Maggia, Killer Shrike, and Unicorn. He later brought an injured Tony Stark to a hospital, under the cover story that he was in a car accident. Capabilities The War Machine isn't as fast as the Iron Man armor, but it is built for combat. It has greater protection and more powerful weapons. The repulsors and unibeam are red in color instead of blue. *'Superhuman Strength:' War Machine can lift massive weights. He could lift small aircraft, train cars, and push the giant dragon Fin Fang Foom into a wall, disorienting him for a short period of time. He can even help support the bow of the SHIELD Helicarrier with the help of the Hulkbuster Armor. *'Enhanced Durability:' The War Machine is highly durable. He can withstand being hit by a missile and a blast from Gene Khan, although the latter knocked him out for a moment. *'Flight:' The War Machine armor can fly by the use of jet thrusters on its boots, thighs, and its back. *'Repulsor Gauntlets:' The gauntlets have the abilities of: **'Repulsors:' War Machine is equipped with more powerful versions of the repulsors. One blast can destroy a helicopter. **'Force Field: '''The armor can project a force field around itself to defend against attacks. **'Secondary Propulsion:' The ports can also double as jet thrusters. *'Unibeam:' It is equipped with a more powerful version of the unibeam. *'Rocket Launchers:' It sports shoulder-mounted rocket launchers that shoots rockets and Sidewinder missiles. *'Missile Launcher: On the left shoulder, it sports a XXL Bunker-Buster missile that Rhodey states that nothing can stand up to its power. *'''Laser Cannon: The armor has a laser cannon on the right shoulder. *'Gatling Guns:' It has wrist-mounted gatling guns that are strong enough to incapacitate a helicopter. It can even shoot lasers. Other Features *'Onboard Computer:' War Machine has access to the same computer that Iron Man relies on in his armor, it provides him information on opponents, surroundings, armor status, and other things that he requires. The computer's voice is provided by Lisa Ann Beley. *'Voice Filter:' This is used to hide his voice, it makes it slightly deeper and gives it a mechanical filter. *'Temperature Control:' The armor's temperature can rise to about 300 degrees. He used this to slowly break out of Blizzard's ice prison. *'Backup Generator:' War Machine has a backup generator aside from his main power source. *'Sensors:' This armor has sensors, but they aren't as advanced as Iron Man's. Weaknesses *The War Machine armor isn't as fast as the Iron Man armor *It wasn't designed for operation in the coldness of space and depths of underwater. Tony later upgraded the armor to eliminate those weakness. Trivia *The code to disengage the safety protocols is "Howard01". *This armor's HUD color is light red in Season 2. *It is odd that Tony would make this armor in this series, as he has displayed a severe dislike of creating weapons throughout the series. Maybe because he views his armors as neither good nor bad, it is how he uses them, and he uses them for good. *Rhodey has demonstrated a much darker personality when using the armor, such as threatening to drop Xin from the sky if he did not reveal the location of his friends. See also *[[James Rhodes|'James Rhodes']] *'Iron Man Armor' Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Armor